memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mudd's Women (épisode)
L’''Enterprise'' vient à la rescousse d'un escroc Harry Mudd qui trafique des femmes à marier pour les plus lointaines colonies. Résumé L'USS Enterprise s’est lancé à la poursuite d’un vaisseau non enregistré, un petit vaisseau cargo de classe J. Tentant de s’échapper, ce dernier entre dans une ceinture d’astéroïdes. Mais en poussant trop ses moteurs, le petit vaisseau se met en danger. L’Enterprise est obligé d’étendre ses boucliers, perdant ainsi trois de ses précieux circuits de cristaux de dilithium. Scotty réussit à téléporter le maître du vaisseau et trois femmes merveilleuses juste avant qu’un astéroïde ne les détruisent. Le maître du vaisseau, Leo Francis Walsh dit au capitaine Kirk que ses femmes, Eve McHuron, Magda Kovacs, Ruth Bonaventure sont plus sa marchandise que son équipage... Pendant ce temps, l’énergie de l’Enterprise ne tient plus que par un seul circuit de dilithium et que celui-ci commence à se fracturer. Les réparations sont devenus une nécéssité. Le vaisseau met le cap sur la source la plus proche : la colonie minière de dilithium de Rigel XII. Une audience est convenue à bord du vaisseau à l’encontre de Leo Walsh. Kirk apprend alors que les femmes sont destinées à devenir des épouses pour des colons sur Ophiucus III ; chacunes sont volontaires pour cette pratique. La vraie identité de Leo Walsh est aussi révélée, il s’agit en réalité d’Harry Fenton Mudd, un escroc notoire. A la fin de l’audience, le dernier cristal de dilithium lâche. Harry Mudd compte bien profiter de cette situation de crise à son avantage. Usant de leurs charmes, les femmes de Mudd commencent à en apprendre plus sur les mineurs de Rigel XII. Avec un communicateur volé, Harry parvient à les contacter avant Kirk et passer un marché avec eux. Quand les mineurs montent à bord, Kirk leur offre un prix équitable pour leurs cristaux, mais ceux-ci demandent à voir les femmes de Mudd, et peut-être traiter avec eux. Ils demandent en plus à ce que Harry Mudd soit relâché des charges qui pèsent sur lui. Les choses vont mieux pour Harry et les mineurs, mais Kirk a désespérément besoin des cristaux, l’ Enterprise menace de tomber de l’orbite de Rigel XII. C’est alors que les mineurs se rendent compte que Mudd leur a vendu une marchandise frelatée. La beauté naturelle et l’allure des femmes sont en fait dopées par la drogue vénusienne. Le chef des mineurs, Ben Childress n’est pas très heureux quand il découvre la vérité sur sa femme potentielle Eve et la drogue vénusienne. Mais au final, il finira par apprécier cette femme à sa juste valeur, donnera les cristaux à Kirk qui en profitera pour mettre Mudd aux arrêts. Citations Harry Mudd : " Vous ne pourriez pas tout faire pour me laisser accidentellement sur cette planète, ça serait une punition suffisante." Kirk : " Non je ne peux pas faire ça, mais je pourrais me présenter comme témoin durant votre procès, si ça peut vous aider." Harry Mudd : " Autant jeter la clé !" Spock : " Je suis contant que cette affaire soit finie. Une histoire émotionnelle, des plus ennuyeuse..." Thèmes et Valeurs La vérité et les apparences. Croire ou ne pas croire that is the question. Anecdotes et autres informations * Novélisations : ** "Mudd's Angels" de J.A. Lawrence - Bantam Books / 1978 * Gene Dynarski (Ben Childress) interprêtera également les rôles de Krodak dans TOS: "The Mark of Gideon" et du commander Quintero dans l’épisode TNG: "11001001". * Cet épisode marque donc la première apparition d’Harry Fenton Mudd qui reviendra dans TOS: "I, Mudd" et TAS: "Mudd’s Passion". * La prise de vue des astéroïdes est celle utilisée dans The Cage. Production "Mudd's Women" marque la première apparition d’un personnage culte de Star Trek et chéri des Trekkies, l'escroc Harry Fenton Mudd. Il fut aussi l’un des trois scénarios susceptibles de devenir le second pilote de Star Trek avec "The Omega Glory", avant que "Where No Man Has Gone Before" n'emporte le morceau. Le premier jet écrit par Gene Roddenberry fut largement remanié par le scénariste Stephen Kandel. La première version du script est datée du 23 Mai 1966 et sa version finalisée le 26 Mai , avec quelque finitions datées du 31 Mai. Déjà sous le couvert divertissant de la science fiction, Gene Roddenberry abordait ici des sujets durs comme la drogue, ou des comportements sociaux comme la quête éphémère de l'éternelle beauté. "Mudd's Women" est aussi l'épisode où l'on fait pour la première fois allusion au métissage de Spock. Harry a avec Mr Spock, une ligne de dialogue particulière : "Vous êtes en partie Vulcanien, n'est ce pas ?". On ne sait comment mais Harry arrive à distinguer cela en Spock, rien qu'à première vue (ce qui en fait sans doute un bon escroc). Cela peut signifier que Spock n'était pas le premier ou le seul Vulcain hybride. Dans les premiers épisodes, les quartiers de Kirk possède un hublot. Mais par la suite, cet élément disparaîtra définitivement de la série. Les quartiers de Kirk, pour des raisons économiques, seront souvent réaménagés pour en faire d’autres, comme celui de Mudd et de ses femmes, par exemple. Il suffisait à l’équipe de décorateurs de bouger un panneau du décors ici et là et de rajouter des accessoires pour donner le change. Durant le tournage de "Mudd’s Women", le plateau reçut la visite de l’écrivain Harlan Ellison, qui pour la fin de saison 1 de la Série originale, livra l'un de ses scripts les plus beaux et les mieux aboutis : "The City on the Edge of Forever". Alexander Courage composa la musique pour le teaser de cet épisode, l’une des deux seules musiques à deux temps spécialement écrites pour un teaser. Sa musique avec ce trombone sensuel était si appropriée, qu’elle fut utilisé quand les femmes de Mudd font un tour dans les corridors. Le reste de la partition fut écrit par Fred Steiner. Courage composa aussi la bande originale du teaser de "The Man Trap" qui fut enregistré en premier, étant donné qu’il était le premier épisode à être diffusé. Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs Personnages principaux *'William Shatner' est James T. Kirk *'Leonard Nimoy' est Spock *'DeForest Kelley' est Leonard McCoy *'James Doohan' est Montgomery Scott *'George Takei' est Hikaru Sulu *'Nichelle Nichols' est Uhura Autres personnages *'Roger C. Carmel' est Harcourt Fenton Mudd *'Karen Steele' est Eve McHuron *'Susan Denberg' est Magda Kovacs *'Maggie Thrett' est Ruth Bonaventure *'Gene Dynarski' est Ben Childress *'Jon Kowal' est Herm Gossett *'Seamon Glass' est Benton *'Jim Goodwin' est John Farrell *'Jerry Foxworth' est le premier garde de sécurité *'Eddie Paskey' est Connors (non-crédité) *'Frank da Vinci' est Vinci (non-crédité) Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : astéroïde, ceinture d'astéroïdes, Ophiucus III, orage magnétique, Rigel XII * Espèces et organisations : * Personnages : Benton, Bobby, Ruth Bonaventure, Ben Childress, Connors, John Farrell, Herm Gossett, Magda Kovacs, Eve McHuron, Harcourt Fenton Mudd, [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], Vinci, Leo Walsh * Vaisseaux et stations : [[classe J|classe J'']] * '''Armement et Technologie' : * Autres : cheveux, cristal de lithium, dossier de police, double Jack, drogue vénusienne, échelle de Schiller, police, psychiatrie, yeux Liens externes * Category:Episodes TOS de:Die Frauen des Mr. Mudd en:Mudd's Women es:Mudd's Women nl:Mudd's Women sv:Mudd's Women